fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario and Luigi: Wishing Well
Mario and Luigi: Wishing Well is an RPG featuring Mario and Luigi. It was created by 03 Games. Storyline Mario stumbles upon an old well while taking a walk in the forest. He goes to get his brother Luigi. Upon returning to the well Mario and Luigi meet a creature named Wisher. The kingdom he lives in, the Wish Kingdom is under attack by the evil Dark Wishes! So the Mario Bros. and Wisher hop into the well and enter the Wish Kingdom. The Mario Bros. have a kingdom to save! Chapters *Prologue: The Wishing Well *Chapter 1: The Darkest Jungle *Chapter 2: Wish Temple *Chapter 3: On the River *Chapter 4: Training *Chapter 5: Haunted Home atop a Hill *Chapter 6: Rainbow Colors *Chapter 7: The Phantom General *Chapter 8: The Witch's Castle up Ahead *Chapter 9: Face to Face with Marthus *Chapter 10: A King of Dreadful Wishes *Epilogue: The Last Wish Plot Prologue: The Wishing Well *Cutscene* Mario is walking through a forest. "La-la-la!" sings Mario. Suddenly, he trips and falls down a hill. Mario lands right next to an old well. "What's this?" asks Mario. *End of cutscene* Walk away from the well and leave the forest. There are no enemies. You will see Toads walking about. Walk past all of them and then enter Mario and Luigi's house. Inside you will find Luigi sitting on a chair. He is sleeping. Press A in front of him. "What is it Mario?" asks Luigi. "Let's-a-go to the forest," says Mario. "Fine," says Luigi. Now Luigi is following you. Leave the house and go back to the forest. Hammer the rock and it will slide down a hill. Go down the hill and walk to the old well. Hammer it and a cutscene will begin. *Cutscene* A blue creature with yellow eyes rises out. "Hi there," it says. "I'm Mario and this is Luigi," says Mario. "I'm Wisher," says the creature. He continues to look at the bros. and then sighs. "What do you want from me?" "Can we help you?" asks Mario. "Yes," says Wisher, "the kingdom where I live, the Wish Kingdom, is under attack by Dark Wishes. I'm a wish, not a dark one." "So you aren't alive?" ask Mario. "WHA???????????" yells Wisher. "I'm alive, I'm still a wish." Suddenly, a purple thing with blue eyes rises out from behind Wisher. "What's that?" asks Mario. "A Dark Wish!" exclaims Wisher. *End of cutscene* *Boss battle* "Mario and Luigi," says Wisher. "Let me teach you how to fight!" A red block with a white arrow pointing upward appears above Mario and Luigi. "Mario, press A!" says Wisher. Press A and Mario will jump in the air and he lands on the Dark Wish. Suddenly, Mario and the Dark Wish freeze. "Press A to do a double jump!" says Wisher. Press A and then press it again and you will have done a double jump. "Luigi, you can to the same but with pressing B!" says Wisher. Jump on the Dark Wish as Luigi. "Good, very good!" says Wisher. "Now you two, finish him off!" Wisher flies off of the screen. Finish off the Dark Wish. *End of boss battle* *Cutscene* "C'mon Luigi, we've got no time to waste!" says Mario. "Yeah, let's help Wisher!" says Luigi. Wisher and the bros. dive into the well and they know where they'll be next. *End of cutscene* *End of chapter* Characters Enemies Bosses